Unexpected Love
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: What would happen if Sasuke somehow ended up in our world? What of he saw a girl about to get rapped and saved her? What of he and the girl fall in love? Read this story to find out. Slight AU Self-insert OC SasukexOC or as my one friends calls the paring of me and sasuke: Sasulez/Sasulia. enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I started writing this last summer. I have 3 chapters fully written and I am working on the fourth chapter. Oh, and in this story the Naruto manga and anime don't exist. I hope you like it.**

_This is thought_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

(My POV)

The club is starting to get crowded and I want to leave. *****Jareth, the owner and my friend, said to use the back exit, that way I don't have to deal with the crowd.

I get outside and I notice a group of about 20 men, probably drunk, coming my way. I try to get away, but one of them grabs me, pushes me against a wall, and slaps me across the face. The force of the slap makes me whimper a bit.

I hear someone walk by and I look up with tear filled hazel eyes.

(Sasuke's POV)

I wander aimlessly through this place that I am in.

I pass a building with a sign that says *****"Labyrinth" when I hear something in the alleyway by the building.

I look over and I am met with the sight of a group of men around a frightened young woman.

She looks up at me and her hazel eye meet my black ones.

Something snapped inside of me when I saw the fear in her eyes. It makes me run towards them.

"Let her go!"

I notice the one holding her tightens his grip on her.

I grab one of my kunai and throw it at his hand. When it hits him he lets go of the girl and grips his hand.

I throw another one, but this time I aimed at the girl. It turns into a clone of myself right before it hits her. The clone picks her up and brings her to the roof of a near by building before it disappears.

As soon as she is safe I grab my katana and charge chakra through it.

A blinding light fills the alley as I attack the drunk idiots.

As the light fades I see most of the men lay dead on the ground.

_The others must have ran._

I jump up to the roof top that the girl is on.

I notice she is shaking.

I kneel down in front of her and gently put my hand on her shoulder.

* * *

**A/N 2: Sorry the chapter is short.**

*** Can you guess what I am referencing at these points in the chapter?**

**I may upload the other 2 fully written chapters today as well. Please review, follow, and favorite. Flame and I will shove my flamethrower up your asses before igniting it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I just uploaded this yesterday and I have a review. Thanks **INSANITY-IS-HANNAH**! Here is chapter 2. This chapter will be longer. Some info in this chapter about jutsus I got from the Naruto wikia page. I hope you enjoy.**

_This is thought_

**Disclaimer: see first chapter**

* * *

(My POV)

I look up when I feel a hand on my shoulder and my eyes meet mesmerizing black ones.

"Are you ok?"

I cover the bruise on my cheek with my long, about waist length, light brown hair.

"Y-yeah. I'm alright." I say, lying to this stranger that saved me.

He reaches up and pushes my hair aside, revealing my bruise.

A look of shock and a tiny bit of anger flashes across his face when he sees my newly acquired injury.

He does something with his hands and his right hand starts to glow green. He raises his hand to my bruised cheek. I stiffen a little, but when the pain in my cheek fades I get a confused look on my face.

I look back up at him and I see that he is smiling. Now I can't help but smile a little.

"Thank you" I say to him.

(Sasuke's POV)

"You're welcome."

I notice the questioning look on her face.

"What was that and how did you do it? Same for what you did in the alley." She asks.

"Well, what I just did to your cheek is just a basic healing/medical jutsu and what I did in the alley is a form of my chidori." I explain to her.

"Ok, but how did you do them?" She asks.

Now it is my turn to be a little confused.

_Of course she probably wouldn't know what my chidori is, but wouldn't people at least medical/healing jutsus, even if they aren't shinobi?_

"With the healing/medical jutsu I just do certain hand signs and focus a certain amount of chakra to my hand. As for my chidori, I have fire and lightning chakra types, so I just focus my lightning chakra to my hand or katana. I'm sure anyone with lightning chakra nature can do it but it is easier for me because of my sharingan. To answer your next question, the sharingan is a dojutsu that effects my eyes and only people from my clan have it. Surely you must know some jutsus." I say to her.

"No, I don't. I don't even know what jutsu or chakra are." She says.

_She doesn't know? Strange._

"Apparently you aren't a shinobi, but even civilians know what chakra and jutsus are." I say to her.

"What's a shinobi?" She asks.

_Seriously?_

"What village are we in?" I ask.

"We aren't in a village. We are in Boise, capital city of Idaho." She states.

"Idaho?" I ask and hear her giggle slightly. "What?"

"Now you're the one who doesn't know what the other one is talking about." She says with a smile on her face.

"Oh." is all I say.

"Anyways, Idaho is one of the 50 states in the United States of America." She explains.

"What?" I ask her.

"America is a country" She says.

"Is it near anywhere near Fire Country?" I ask, curious to know where I am.

"I have never heard of that place before in my life." She says.

_She hasn't heard of Fire Country? She doesn't even know what chakra is. This place be a new land to shinobi kind. It hasn't even discovered chakra yet._

I watch as she stands up, but her legs shake and she falls. I move and catch her before she gets hurt.

(My POV)  
"Thanks... again." I say to the man.

He opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by a clap of thunder.

"CRAP!" I mutter under my breath.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"It's about to rain and I need to get home." I say, a little sadly.

"You're in no condition to walk right now. Allow me to bring you home." He says, kindly, to me.

"Thanks, but I still don't want to be stuck in the rain for a long time." I say.

He chuckles softly.

"What?" I ask

"You don't have to worry about spending much time in the rain." He says with a kind and calming look on his face.

Before I can say anything else, he picks me up, bridal style, which causes me to gasp a little.

"Now, would you please tell me what direction your home is?" He asks me.

I look up at him to tell him and I get a good look at him.

I'm speechless.

His skin is as pale and seemingly flawless as marble, his facial features are more beautiful than anything I have ever seen, onyx eyes so mesmerizing that I thought I would get lost in them, and his blue tinged black hair that is spiked up in the back.

_He is so handsome. Wait, he asked me something._

"Sorry, I zoned out for a sec. I live about 3 blocks west of here. My house is the lavender one with a black roof." I say, trying to shake my previous thoughts.

"Not to far away. You might want to hold on." He says.

"Huh? Why?" I ask.

He smirks and starts jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

With his first jump I gasp, put my arms around his neck, and squeeze my eye shut in fear of falling.

I hear him chuckle.

"You can open your eyes." He says.

Hesitantly, I open my eyes and I see how high up we are and I hide my head against his chest.

He tightens his grip on me in a comforting way.

"Don't be scared. I won't let you get hurt." He says in a very calm and soothing way.

I smile into his chest before I look up at him, still smiling.

"See, everything is alright." He says calmly to me.

I nod my head and lean against his shoulder to look up at the stars as he jumps from rooftop to rooftop.

When we are about half way there it starts to pour rain.

"*****Javlar!" I yell quietly.

He gives me a look.

"Sorry. Sometimes when I get frustrated/pissed off I swear in different languages." I apologize/explain.

He chuckles lightly at this and keeps going.

It takes about 15 minutes to reach my house. It would have take 10 minutes, but the rain slowed us down.

He puts me down when we get to the front door so I can get my key and unlock the door.

I start to walk in and I notice he isn't following me.

"Aren't you going to come inside?" I ask him.

* * *

**A/N 2: YAY! A longer chapter! **

*** I learned this by watching PEWDIEPIE! BROFIST TO ALL FELLOW BROS!**

**I hope you all liked it. Please review, follow, and favorite.**

**Same flamer threat as last chapter and add a taser to your genital region.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is ch 3. Thanks again to **INSANITY-IS-HANNAH **for reviewing the last chapter. I would also like **ChiRose16 (my awesome best friend!)** for reviewing both of the previous chapters. BROFIST to the both of you!**

**This chapter begins where the sorta cliffhanger left off. I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

_This is thought_

**_This is writing_**

***this is song lyrics being sung***

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

(My POV)

He looks at me for a minute before walking inside after me and looks around.

"I know it isn't much, but it's home." I sigh as I look around the living room of the small, two story house that has been my home for the past 12, almost 13, years.

"I just realized we haven't introduced ourselves yet." I say as I look over at him and see that he is smirking.  
"I was just thinking the same thing." He says, a hint amusement in his voice.

I laugh a little.

"My name is Julia Abadeer." I say, holding out my hand.  
"Sasuke Uchiha." He says as he grabs my hand and shakes it.  
"May I use your shower? I don't want to impose, but since I am soaking wet -" He starts but I cut him off.  
"It's no trouble at all. It is upstairs, first door on the left." I tell him.  
"Thank you Julia." He says, kindness apparent in his voice, and walks up to the bathroom.

I go to the kitchen and make some orange spice tea.

I hear the shower running as I put my teakettle on the stove. When the tea is done I pour a cup for myself and grab another cup so I can offer Sasuke some tea.

5 minutes later he comes down, wearing nothing but a dark green towel.

Taking a sip of my tea, I decide to make a joke.

"It looks like you forgot something." The humor is very apparent in my voice as I say this.  
"My clothes are to wet for me to wear. I left them in the shower." Sasuke says with a slight smile on his face, obviously getting that I was joking around.

I just smile.

"I have some of my brother's old clothes. I think they might fit you. Would you like me to get some for you." I say/ ask.  
"Please do." He says.  
"Ok." I say to him.

I get up and go upstairs. Halfway up the stairs I decide to inform my guest about the tea.

"Hey! I made some orange spice tea. There is a cup on the counter for you so help yourself." I half yell to him.

I go to my room and get a box out from my closet. In the box are a bunch of my brother's old clothes. I pick out a dark blue shirt, black sweat pants, and a random pair of boxers for Sasuke to wear.

_I hope they fit him._

I bring the clothes down to Sasuke.

"Here, I hope they fit properly." I say as I walk into the kitchen and see Sasuke drinking some tea.

He sets his mug down and grabs the clothes from me.

"Thanks. The tea was good." He says as he walks back up to the bathroom to get dressed.

I grab my tea and finish drinking it.

_Hm, still warm._

I put my mug in the sink after I finish my drink.

The footsteps behind me tell me that Sasuke is done getting dressed.

Turning around to ask if the clothes fit, I see that he isn't wearing the shirt I gave him. His toned chest, muscular arms, and his abs are on display for anyone to see.

_Oh my goddess! he is even more hot than I originally thought! (HEHE! Rhyme) And he has an 8 pack!_

I try to stop myself before I drool. I think I'm successful.

"Uh, I'm guessing the shirt didn't fit" I say.

"Yeah, it didn't." He says to me.  
"That's to bad. Looks like we'll have to go shopping then, huh?" I say to him.  
"Seems like it." He says with a slight chuckle.

His gaze wanders around the room for a bit, but stops when he sees a photo.

"Who are these people?" He asks as he picks up the picture frame.

I hold back tears as I walk up to him.

"The little girl with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and mint forest green dress is me. The 2 older ones with really pale skin, black hair, and red eyes who look alike are Marceline and Marshall Lee. They were twins. They were my adoptive older brother and sister." A few tears escape as I tell him this.

I'm guessing the sadness was apparent in my voice.

"Are you alright? Is something wrong?" He asks me.  
"N-no. Everything's fine." I lie.  
"Don't lie. Please tell me why you're crying." He says.  
"They saved my life. I owed them mine, but I failed them." I say very quietly.  
"Can you please explain?" Sasuke asks.  
"It's a very long story." I say, hoping he won't want to hear it now.  
"Tell me anyways." He says.

"*sigh* Fine. When I was little I had very abusive parents. They were alcoholics and drug addicts. They would beat me constantly. Sometimes they'd use broken glass on me. They used to lock me in a small, dark closet. They always fought. The loud noises scared me. They would always yell at me, telling me it was my fault they had no money, my fault they were in debt, ,y fault that their marriage was falling apart. They never loved me. On my 3rd birthday they beat me so bad I almost died and they left me on the street. That is when Marceline and Marshall found me, they were 17 at the time. After I was fully healed they adopted me as their younger sister. For 11 years they raised me. For the first time in my life I was happy and I felt loved. But, almost 3 years ago, that was taken from me. Marshall's psychotic ex-girlfriend, Ashley, thought I was the reason Marshall broke up with her. She tried to kill me, but Marceline and Marshall went in front of me. Ashley's sword went right through their hearts' and left a scar over mine. They died in my arms. I had lost my best friends that night. I still have nightmares about it." I say, tears falling rapidly down my face and my eyes closed.

I feel my head press against something and a warm embrace.

Opening my eyes and looking up a little, I notice that Sasuke had pulled me to him, with one hand on my back and the other on the back of my head, gently (and almost protectively) holding me to him. The hand on my head slowly pets my hair in a calming way.

I don't know why, but I bury my face into his chest and I cry.

_This man is really kind. We just met and he's comforting me._

A small, sad, smile appears on my face as I cry.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please review, follow, and favorite. Go ahead and flame, my surrogate brother, Jeff, has been looking for a reason to stab some random bitches/douchebags.**


End file.
